Changed?
by Just An Alchemy Nerd
Summary: Masayas gone! The aliens are back and their awesome as ever! but have the mew mews changed? long story short yes they have. but can true love sprout? the mew mews are in the middle of a war when the aliens show up and help fight it, but will kish like a rebel ichigo? Will Pai like a pretty, stylish Lettuce? Will Tart like a puddingish pudding? Who knows? well i do.but im not tellin
1. Chapter 1

**_CHANGED?_**

**_Chapter one_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

"You guys are pretty slow, I must say. If you want to take over earth you might have to catch up. And then there's the whole thing about one little sixteen year old and ooh I don't know a whole army? Facing off, especially as I have no weapons and no plan, and then considering the fact that you're all scared to death... This should be fun!" I smirked slightly at them as they raised their weapons at me.

"Fire at will!" Some random army dude shouted at me, his face turning from red to purple to a rather odd orange colour? "Meh, whatever, I wish you luck!" I smiled at them and grabbed a nearby rope and holding on tightly I cut it. I went high up into the air and landed on top of a nearby building. I gave the astonished looking army a salute, "this is what you get for crossing the humans, oh and p.s I lied about the no weapons thing, see ya!" and with that I chucked a bomb down to the ground where they were standing. I transformed into a black cat and ran off just as I felt the building, the army, and all the land for the next kilometre squared blow up behind me.

That was one army down, 2000 to go, lucky me. I headed down the pathway leading to the café, a.k.a headquarters. It's been three years since the war started and we've all changed a lot. Pudding's grown up a lot, into a really pretty girl with bright blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright summer dresses, Mint hasn't changed that much except that her hair is long now, Lettuce has really changed she's gotten surgery so she doesn't need glasses now and has been wearing her hair long and out instead of in braids, she has also started wearing really stylish clothes, curtsey of a shopping trip with Mint and me, and Zakuro has stayed the same but with shorter layered hair.

I've changed most these past three years. 1, me and Masaya broke up cause hew was cheating on me, 2, I live in an apartment on Tokimori Tower, just above Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding's apartments, 3, my hair is short and spikey and I've gotten a few ear piercings, 4, I'm not all happy and off in space these days, 5, I'm in the middle of an intergalactic war; how fun is my life.

**_Kish's POV_**

"this isn't good the Transicons have had their army beaten on earth so now their sending half their armies here and half to earth, this is bad, I was counting on them wiping out the humans and the humans getting wiped out at the same time, I'll have to come up with a new plan now!" Leamon was furious for some stupid reason. He hated the mew mews, I mean REALLY hated them, did he have a reason? The answer would be um no, well not a good one anyway!

"What do you have against the mews anyway? We lost to them not you, get over yourself!" Tart pointed out. I swear he has grown up so much, who knows when, but he's no longer an annoying little midget, I'll tell you that! "What? WHAT? I'll tell you what I have against them, we should have earth not those tired, good for nothing pretty girl posers!" I smirked at him, "so their pretty huh, I didn't know you thought like that!" he scowled at me and said, "I was merely referring to how YOU three felt about them!" Tart and Pai scowled at him, "no it was only Kish who liked Ichigo we just thought of them as enemies then friends, nothing more," I smirked at them, it was true I still loved Ichigo, but I couldn't let this pass.

"Uh huh, what about Pudding and Lettuce, sure you don't like them?" Taruto scowled at me, Pai however actually blushed. Ha nothing like teasing two brothers is there? "Don't you want to see them again? See how their coping in the war? Somehow I doubt they'll have stayed the same, Pudding must be around 14 now and Lettuce same as Ichigo 16. I for one am wondering if they'll still look the same, after all we don't." it was true, Pai looked similar but had is hair loose and spikey and wore plain black pants and white long sleeved tee-shirts, Tart had shot up and had his hair loose and spikey too, his clothes were pretty similar to Pai's since our race had started wearing human clothing.

Me? I had my hair loose and spikey and started wearing black skinny jeans and band tee-shirts. We had changed, a lot. Leamon looked at us for a while then said, "Fine if these mew mews are as amazing as you say, which I doubt, we'll see; were going to earth." See you soon kitty-cat!

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I reached the café in record time and went straight down into the lab, "any changes?" Ryou looked up and smiled slightly at me. "None at the moment, well done with the army, the others have managed to defeat theirs too, but yours was the coolest defeat. Congrats. In fact they should be here any minute now..." as he said that the door swung open and the others arrived looking no worse for wear then when id last seem them. We said hello and looked over at Ryou whose face had gone pale for a moment before he gulped and turned towards us, "bad news there's about 100 armies waiting for you in the west just outside of Tokyo, I know you don't have your powers anymore but you can all transform into your animals and you each have your special gifts; Pudding; super speed, Zakuro; mind reading, Mint; invisibility, Lettuce; healing, and Ichigo; magic. You each have special powers so although you can't go mew anymore, you can still beat them! Tokyo mew go!"

we all ran out of the café until I stopped the group and said, "So the plan, we know there'll be a giant ship with the armies on it and we know that they'll be about 12 leaders outside the space ship to talk to us, so how about this. I'll sneak on the ship and plant a fire bomb while you guys talk to the leaders then I'll come out we run for it and the army is destroyed, done, dusted, and relatively simple." They nodded in agreement except Pudding who looked kinda depressed, "what's up Pudding?" she looked up at me sadly, "it's been exactly three years since the aliens left." I sighed slightly, yes we all missed them, even me believe it or not, but we had a war to fight.

"Cheer up Pudding you never know we might see them again!" Lettuce looked at me sadly, great not her too! "Do you reckon?" "Urgh guys, hello evil dudes killing our race as we speak, or have you forgotten what happened to our families? We need to go, for the good of the human race. They can't win, we have to stop them. I know your upset, I miss them too but the more we mope around the stronger they get. So let's go!" I said, Zakuro and Minto nodded in agreement. Lettuce and Pudding sighed then nodded too. We set off, we transformed into our animals with Lettuce on Zakuro's back.

**_Kish's POV _**

We were on the spaceship, me, Tart, Pai, Leamon and some girls named Momo and Kiichigo, I didn't really know them but for some reason they were coming with us. I was excited about getting to see kitty again. I walked up to Pai and asked him, "So do you love Lettuce? I won't laugh, I mean you know I love Ichigo and Tart though he's still in denial about it loves Pudding." He sighed and finally answered, "Yes I guess I do. Do you think they'll even remember us when we get there though, I mean they're currently fighting a war now." I smiled at him and said, "dude, we were the evil aliens who tried to kill them all and then turned good in the end and died saving them, then came back to life thanks to them and saved Tokyo from the falling space ship. Were unforgettable okay? So don't worry, be happy well get to see them again soon, isn't that something to look forward to?" he gave me a very un-Pai-like smile and said, "Thanks."

I grinned at him and stood up to find Tart, this I would enjoy. I finally found Tart lying on his bed staring up at the celling, "thinking about your little girlfriend?" he jumped up in surprise when he heard me and hit his head on the celling. I cracked up in laughter, "I'll take that as a yes then. So do you love her?" he rolled his eyes and gave me killer deaths stare, worthy even of Zakuro. "You just asked Pai that about Lettuce didn't you? Well yes, okay I do happy now! But they won't remember me, I bet Pudding has a boyfriend already anyway so what's the point!"

"I doubt it dude she was all over you, besides I just had this convo with Pai, were unforgettable, so quit worrying. And if she does have a boyfriend then you just have to win her over don't you!" he rolled his eyes again at me but looked slightly more cheerful, "yeah that worked SO well for you and Ichigo! Thanks though, I might try that if worse comes to worst!" I smiled at him too, so they were both happy, but what about me? Who was gonna cheer me up? I wandered over to find Leamon. He was sitting at a desk and when I walked in he looked at me, "were here." We got out and noticed something that caught our eyes, "wow, didn't expect that!"

* * *

_**And thats chapter one, originally it was four seperate chapters but i desided it was easier like this. okay um this is my first fanfic so like it or hate it please review! cause i dont know if its any good or not. so if you like it ill put up the next few chapters and if you dont like it ill put up the next few chapters. so basicallly, like it or not these chapters are going up unless i die of boredom.**_

_**See ya :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Changed? _**

**_Disclamer: Masayas alive, kish doesnt end up with ichigo and the aliens leave, clearly i dont own Tokyo mew mew!_**

**_Chapter two_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

We travelled quickly to the vast, dry plains just outside of town. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the ship. I nodded silently to the others who nodded and transformed into humans again. I crept through the shadows towards the ship. It was massive, all big and towering over me. I noticed a small gap in the side of the ship and crept inside. Inside it was all dark and gloomy.

There was nothing except rusty bits of metal ling the walls and floor. It was really pretty, for a zombie or something. I rolled my eyes and suddenly realised something. I was freezing; I mean I was literally freezing my ass off. I pulled on the sleeves of my leather jacket and groaned at my rash decision to wear a tight short sleeved tee-shirt, thank god I was wearing my thick black pants and combat boots or I might have given up and left before I developed severe frost bite.

I walked for about five minutes before I reached I small gap between two walls and I walked through, cursing my ability to only become a cat for 5 minutes tops. I placed a small bomb into the gap and set it for ten minutes. I then crept further into the ship. I held my breath as I went past the troops rooms, it would do no good to have them following me.

I planted another two bombs then headed back through the dark passageway to get out, only to find that I couldn't become a cat again yet. Perfect. I lifted my hand slowly up until it was aligned with the wall the quickly swiped it across. A trail of fire blazed from my hand and burned into the wall. I saw the wall burn away and thin out, but remain.

I sighed; I didn't have enough magic to do it again. I had about 3 minutes left until the whole place blew up; I walked back a few paces, then ran at the wall and kicked it. The bits where the fire had been crumbled away and I ran out. I had about roughly 2 minutes to get away, by about a kilometre. I groaned and started running. The only chance I had was getting to where the others where in between the small mountain valley.

I headed towards it breaking into a run again. Boom! I could feel the ground shaking behind me and I stopped. I turned around to see the smouldering wreck of the ship and made the sign of the cross with my hands, kissed it, then placed it on the ground. God rest their souls. I didn't actually believe in god but, just in case any of them did. Well there was no way any of those hundred armies, each with 200 soldiers, would be alive now.

I reached the valley and heard a cry, a battle cry. I ran towards the noise and saw an unexpected scene. At least they managed to distract the generals I guess. I couldn't really make out the faces of the fighters, since my eyes were still too watery from the smoke, but I noticed somebody get hit on the head and I saw the blade that was raised above his head by somebody in a general's uniform. Without bothering with magic or my sword I ran forwards again and before I could think I punched the dude with the sword on the head, he groaned and collapsed. My eyes started clearing and I looked up and gasped. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

**_Kish's POV_**

It was the mew mews, but not the mew mews. You could tell it was them but they looked completely different. Lettuce was wearing jeggings and a hot pink top with matching boots, I mean LETTUCE was. That was creepy, the others didn't seem to have changed to drastically apart from shorter or longer hair and Pudding, who had REALLY grown up, I elbowed Tart who glared at me and gave me the finger.

I chuckled and looked around for koneko chan, but I couldn't see her anywhere. The two girls Momo and Kiichigo came out of the ship behind us, I guess I should tell you about them. Momo was about an inch shorter than me, with short bright orange hair and looked a little like Mint. Kiichigo had long dark red hair and was about Ichigo's height. They were alright I guess, I didn't particularly know them, nor did I know why they came.

Scratch that, why did WE even come? This wasn't like Leamon at all. I floated quietly over to Pai and voiced my concerns. He managed to drag his gaze away from Lettuce, but only just, and said with a slight frown, "your right this doesn't seem like something Leamon would do, he never did forgive us or the mews for defeating deep blue, did he? So why would he randomly want us to come?" we glanced over to where the short portly alien was floating, watching the fight with slight amusement evident on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "yep he's up to something. However since we ended up on the same side as the mew mews and since these guys are our enemies too, we should help out." Pai nodded and we teleported down. Strangely the mew mews hadn't gone mew mew if you get what I mean. They were fighting with new weapons too, Zakuro still had her spear but it looked more like a normal spear now, as did Mint and her arrows, Pudding had what looked like two small golden balls and Lettuce had two small daggers.

We joined the fight and they all looked up as we killed the four of them that were attacking them. "Taru-Taru! You came back! Pai-san and Kish-san too!" yep that was Pudding. The other mew mews looked surprised but didn't say a word. Good thing too since the Transicons started attacking us.

We had defeated about 30 of them when Leamon got hit on the head and was about to be stabbed from behind. We all noticed what was happening seconds too late. We ran forwards but he had already started falling to his knees. The warrior raised his blade high over his head and got punched right in the head for his efforts. He sunk to the ground and we looked up at who had saved Leamon. "Hey, Kitty Cat!"

* * *

_**hey guys, ive had 32 views but only two reviews + one anonymous one so PLEASE review, this my first fic and it took me twenty minutes just to find the post new chapter button. Okay in order to post more often i have made the chapters a little shorter, only 2 POV's but ive made the POV's bigge so nevermind. thanks for the reviews, ill try to post more up ASAP, well once its written anyway. so please read and review and ill see ya soon :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Changed?_**

**_Disclamer: if by this point you dont know that i dont own it you have problems._**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Okay I know I said earlier that the aliens might come back, but like this? No way, this was ridiculous. But there they were Kish, Tart and Pai,. And some other alien buddies of theirs, a couple of girls and an old dude who strongly resembled a pig. No, he really looked like a pig, a fat one at that. "Hey kitty cat," yep nice to know something's never change I guess.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," trust Tart to say something like that. "We will be back mews so watch your backs!" I looked at the generals as they, the three out of fifteen that remained alive as they teleported away. I did the cross thing again then grabbed my box of matches. I struck a match and dropped in onto one of the bodies; it erupted into flames, giving off a dark musky smell. I walked over to the other bodies and burnt them too.

I then turned to face them. I must admit I was impressed, they looked, and if this is ever said too them I will ensure your murder, pretty cute; Kish especially. It's strange whenever I thought about him he was always the same as he used to look. I guess I never really thought about how the four years would change, even improve him; Impressive.

I ran a hand through my black and dark pink choppy hair, "so what brings you guys here didn't the mew aqua work?" they blinked for a second before Pai replied, "oh it worked, all was well, for about two years. Then the Transicons arrived. They burnt up all the land and destroyed crops, towns and families. There was anarchy for about a year until one day they left. And now we can see why." He nodded around gesturing to all the broken bits of metal, burning bodies, unconscious alien, and the broken, crumbling Tokyo. "So what happened with you guys, clearly their familiar with all of you," Kish looked at us expectedly.

Again I answered for the team, "Well as you said all was fine for about three years then they turned up, slowly at first, taking children, parents the elderly. They didn't kill them; they just took them away, leaving no trace. Then once they had taken about a quarter of the earth's population, let's say about 2.2 billion people around the world, gone, then they started killing, London was the first to go, followed by Sydney, Washington, Beijing, Paris, all the capitals. Then the smaller ones, they left Tokyo for last, knowing that we're here I guess.

There is about 1.5 billion left in the world now. All scattered about. Even Tokyo has seen some bombing too, but we still have half our population alive, were lucky. So were just trying to stop them before they destroy earth completely. They came to Tokyo about 4 months ago, first thing they did was kill our families, in front of us too. To get us scared I guess. Everyone's scared, humanity is hiding out, the governments are long gone, and democracy is dead. The planets suffering too, it's clear they done want it. There are parts of the world just gone, islands, and states, bombed away, wiped from existence. Destroyed."

**_ Kish's POV_**

Destroyed, gone. They must have been hurting, seeing not just their families but the entire planet being destroyed. I guess they must be darker now; they'd seen things that no one was meant too see. "And yet she still smiles, and laughs." I pointed towards Pudding who was still high about see 'Taru-Taru', I must remember too tease him about that, again."Yeah well, you never know how strong you are," Mint began looking fondly at the fourteen year old. "Until being strong is all you have left." Ichigo finished for her also looking fondly at the little monkey girl, "in a way she's the strongest of us all."

I looked over at my kitty cat, shed changed. Even without speaking to her or watch her fight you could tell. The sparkle was gone from her eyes; her hair was shorter and choppily cut with small black streaks here and there. It suited her, she looked older, wiser, but still with her cute fiery streak. I felt a familiar pang in my chest from looking at her. Even changed she was still my kitty cat. She was still Ichigo.

"in other news, we are all living in a rundown hotel in the outskirts of town, Masaya and I broke up so I don't know if he's dead, alive or deep blue," RESULT! "And Pudding got a pet dog from the pound which she named Taru." We cracked up except for Tart who looked like he was plotting several murders and Pudding who simply looked confused.

"Our powers are gone too, well they've changed," I looked up at wolf girl who was speaking. She flipped her shoulder length hair back as she continued, "although we can still become our animals, we can only do it for five minutes at a time and we need an hour to recharge it. We each have a unique gift as well; Pudding has super speed, I am able to perform mind reading, Mint can turn invisible, Lettuce has healing powers, and Ichigo can do magic, like fire and moving things. These need time to recharge as well so we have our weapons that you saw a few chapters ago." She finished and Pudding showed us her forehead which was now clear of her mew mark.

"So how do we help?" I asked. The mews looked at me in surprise, "help?" Tart and Pai asked. "You can't fight this one on your own, we can help with that, I'm not sure what Leamon would say to that but oh well, I'm in!" I looked over to Pai and Tart who nodded as well. The mews grinned at us and to my happy surprise Ichigo have me a hug and whispered, "Thanks," in my ear. Maybe change isn't a bad thing.

* * *

_**And that makes three chapters, two in one day :) so i just want to say thanks to kisshuismylife for reviewing, Charmed arura for following, and soccer geek for both following and giving two reviews, you rock! and everyone else PLEASE review i am going crazy i keep checking my email for news every ten minutes, its not normal! **_

_**c ya soon ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Changed?**_

_**Disclaimer: Do i really need it?**_

_**Chapter four**_  
__

_**Ichigo's POV**_

We had to take them in. They'd come in a tiny space ship and they couldn't stay there, "But why MY room?"

"It won't just be you Tart's bunking with Pudding and Lettuce has taken Pai in. So it seems right that you take Kish in, since you are the only one that can keep him in line."

I growled deeply in my throat but seeing that I couldn't win this argument I asked, "Where does he sleep?"

"in a bed."

"My room only has one bed."

"I know." Yes I punched him, but come on like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my position. I had to. So Kish was bunking with me, in my bed. I wonder how Lettuce will cope with sharing a bed with Pai. At least she's not as shy as she used to be. This was going to be a long night. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where the aliens were and said, " come on well take you back to the hotel" they nodded and followed me to where the other news were.

"Come on let's go home guys." We all headed back through the ghost town that once was Tokyo. The Tokimori Tower was once a large mall with over a hundred stores. Until it was bombed. The tower fell down crushing the nearby buildings; there are about two floors still in good condition; so we use those ones. We each had a room, Ryou and Keiichiro included. Each of the rooms used to be a store; we just put a bed in them. We were lucky that the cafe was still fine. Obviously we weren't serving tea and cakes anymore but the lab was still in use. We headed through Tokyo till we reached the tower and entered the lobby.

There was no electricity of course so we turned on all the high power solar battery lights. The room would once have been nice but it was now all crumbling and grimy, but I wasn't exactly volunteering to push a mop around for hours to clean it, so that's probably why it wasn't pristine and clean, or sterile for that matter. We headed into the food court which we were using as headquarters. We entered the only room that we had bothered to clean. We had taken away all the food kiosks and tables and turned it into a dining room. We had a table there and a crate full of food.

The bathroom next door was the only one working. There were only two toilets, three showers and a combined shower/bath. In other words it was always a mad dash to the bathroom in the morning. I wandered over to the couch and flopped down, Kish came and sat down next to me, "so kitty cat I hear that I'm bunking with you and that were-"

"upstairs, it's the music store next to the entrance to the roof." I cut him off. He gave me a slightly cunning look before turning away from me towards the stairs. "See ya soon then." "bye." I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly to myself. He's still the same then, except that he was walking upstairs instead of teleporting, it must have gotten old, I guess. I sighed and after five minutes I followed him upstairs. Here goes nothing.

**_Kish's POV_**

So, this is kitten's room eh? Not quite what I had in mind though. It was an old music shop, about as large as one of those human classrooms, with cd players, a drum kit, a couple of guitars and a SINGLE bed. Ryou had mentioned that we'd be sharing a bed. Clearly this was why she punched him. Although, being my amazing, perverted self I had no problem with this, I bet koneko chan would have a problem with it.

I glanced at an alarm clock on the wall, it was 11:00 pm. I pulled of my shirt and placed it on a CD rack. Just then Ichigo came in she walked over to me, "so…" I broke off awkwardly.

She smirked at me, "try and get some sleep," with that, she turned towards the window and sat down next to it, the moons silvery glow reflecting off her hair, giving her another worldly appearance. I grinned at her, "even nocturnal creatures need to sleep you know." She rolled her eyes and gave me a slight smile before turning back to the window. I grinned to myself, satisfied on my progress, and then fell into a deep sleep.

I don't know exactly how long I slept for at a guess maybe 5 hours, but a soft sobbing soft reached my ears and I woke up, as though on an alarm. "Hey what's up?" she turned around, surprised at being heard. Her eyes were red and there were wet tear tracks running down her face, I mentally smirked when I realised that she was only wearing a singlet and underwear, what? I am a pervert you know!

But it wasn't the time for that, I got up out of bed and walked up to her. She backed away a step, but stopped as I reached out to wipe away one of her tears. "You don't have to hide it you know, I cried for days when my parents died. I didn't see it happen so it wasn't as bad for me, but it still hurt." She looked up at me through her tears and smiled slightly, "it still feels like they could walk in here at any time and shout at me for having a boy in my bedroom."

I chuckled slightly and pulled her towards the bed, "come on, you need to sleep, staying up all night and crying won't help you avenge their deaths will it?" she wiped her eyes and looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help it I hugged her tightly, ha! Bet you thought I was gonna kiss her didn't ya? Well even I wouldn't kiss someone in that state.

We both got into the bed and I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly to my chest, "get some sleep kitty cat." I felt her relax in my arms and I smiled softly, knowing that shed act like this had never happened in the morning. But at least I got to hold her in my arms where she belongs, just for a little while.

* * *

_**169 views and 8 reviews, thanks to Soccer Geek and Kisshuismylife for supporting this story as well as the others who have reviewed or followed it. and extra thanks to YukiKuran150 for favoriting both me and my story, it totally made my day, ive litterally been floating around all day. and while i remember soccer geek i read your story puddings ex boyfriend, which rocked by the way, but as soon as id finished, apart from favoriting/folllwing you, i went out and bought the song. your fic inspired me ;) so plssssss review it totally brightens up my day. but dont worry im trying to find a doctor, since ive started checking my email every 5 minutes, including in class, and since i wrote this in the middle of class.**_

_**oh well, until next time peeps :)**_

_**ARPWWI out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Changed?_**

**_Disclaimer: Unneeded_**

**_Chapter five_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Steps to acting normal: Put a smile on your face and laugh a lot, but not too much, eat and look well rested and not as though you've skipped all meals and haven't slept in ages, and finally don't act like you spent the entire night cuddled up to Kish. There we go that should be pretty normal, as long as I follow those steps.

I crept out of my room without waking Kish. I glanced at the walkway clock; it was 9:30 in the morning. I headed into the food court. Lettuce, Pai and Mint were already up, "hey guys sleep alright?" I smirked towards Lettuce and Pai who both blushed. "I could ask you the same question," I rolled my eyes as Lettuce grinned and ran a hand through her neat, stylish hair. "I slept on the couch." Trust Lettuce.

I walked over to the table, where Lettuce and Mint had put out and grabbed an apple, "eat!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"An apple every day or so isn't healthy Ichigo, I've been watching you, you're not eating, you barely sleep. It's not right. I know you're silently suffering most after what they did to you, but you can't keep shutting yourself out. We're your friends, sisters in everything but blood; we're here for you, whenever you need us we'll be there.

A shoulder to cry on, a voice to listen to, ears to speak to, we will always be there, looking after you. So stop being strong try being weak, lean on us!" I looked up into lettuces eyes; the expression in them was unreadable, but clear at the same time, pain, hurt, worry, anger, fear. I smirked at her again, "ah the problem is that I am weak."

I grinned sardonically at them then turned, took a bite out of the apple, then chuckled and turned towards Lettuce and gave her a sarcastic salute before chucking neatly in the bin. I caught her hurt expression as I was leaving. Serves her right, it's my life and I will wallow in self-pity if I want to, which I do. Involuntarily I let my mind wander to the night before with Kish, which was the only night this week that I've slept.

I yawned slightly and climbed the steps up to the roof and with a softness that I'll never show, I smiled slightly to myself. Maybe Kish wasn't THAT bad… and, speak of the devil; well alien I guess, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my eyes, "guess who?" "Ooh I don't know… Ryou perhaps?" he laughed and removed his hands before sinking down to sit next to me. I looked around at all the rubble still surrounding us on the 'roof' normally there would've been another three stories but when they fell down and crushed the nearby parliament house, which I bet we're all REALLY sad about, this became the roof. I.e. home. "So…" I snorted at that, "you really have run out of words recently have you…"

but I never got to finish that sentence as an enraged cry sounded out, "Cat Mew!" "Piggy Alien!" he growled darkly at me, I gave him an innocent smile, "what's up, did you have a good rest?" I heard Kish chuckle at that. Leamon spared a second to glare at him as well as offer him a few death threats before turning back to me, "how dare you attack your superior like that!" I raised an eyebrow at him, the amusement falling quickly off my face.

"My superior you say? I don't see any of them; all I see is a stupid, fat, dirty little alien, and Kish. Remember I answer to NO-ONE, especially not a loser like you, I didn't attack you, infact if I hadn't punched the other guy he would have killed you. Know your enemies' dude, because it isn't, well WASN'T me. I'd watch my back from now on if I was you. Cause if you try that shit with me again, these Transicons will be the least of your problems." He gaped at me for a moment, his mouth hanging open, giving him the appearance of a very confused hippo? Bit odd but true.

"Was that a threat?" smart isn't he?

"I don't make threats dude, I make promises." I saw him paled a bit and walked forwards, smirking a little.

He glared at me, "this isn't over cat mew!"

"No it isn't, it only just begun." He gave me one last fleeting glare then teleported away. I turned toward Kish; suddenly realising he was still there. Wow I bet that's the first time anyone's ever forgotten Kish was there before. Today was gonna be weird too.

**_Kish's POV_**

Ha I bet kitten forgot I was still there. I must say even changed she is still a cutie when angry. "so care to tell me what that was about?" I grinned down at her before answering, "wow I'm not invisible anymore, it must be a miracle, a sign from the heavens, the apocalypse coming!" she rolled her eyes and punched me on the shoulder lightly, "shut up idiot, and answer the freaking question!"

I smirked and slid an arm around her waist, "well kitty cat, since he was hit on the head before somebody tried to slice him in half and you were seen just above him afterwards, he must have put three and seven together to get five and thought it was you who hit him. That or he's just being his creepy self and is up to something. Personally I think both but it's your choice on what you believe." She grinned at me and turned her head towards the view of Tokyo burning, that we had front row seats of, of course.

"They don't understand me, the other mews; they think I'll just get over it. But they weren't there they didn't see it; the countries and people burning, states just vanishing, the people going missing, they didn't hear the screams of the dead, the sobs of the mourning or the cries of the motherless children. They're as clueless as little children, they don't know pain, they've ony really experience singular pain of their own, but to see an entire planet, 8.9 billion people in pain. You wouldn't get over it quickly.

They just act like they understand my pain, but they don't have a clue! In the food court just then Lettuce actually gave me a lecture about how I'm not eating or sleeping, and how they all understand and have been through the same as I have. Their fools, they mean well; they have purely good intentions but they just don't know. It almost makes me want them to feel it so they understand what I'm going through, so I'm not so alone, not so scared all the time.

It's because I was there while it was happening, Ryou had sent me out on a secret mission, I used this teleport key, um project Deppu I think it was, and it took me around the world. To each of the countries as they were attacked." She let out a soft sob and I wrapped my arms around her narrow body, it was all too familiar, "I know kitten, I've seen these things too with my own people, I know the hurt of it."

she turned and buried her face into my chest, "I saw everything, the cries, the dead and the endless flames; I saw it all, I saw the end of everything. That's why we must stop them, cause it's not just our races that our at risk it's the universe and life as we know it. It's the end of reality itself."

No pressure then.

* * *

_**Wow five chapters in four days, i feel inspirered, so once again please review, i didnt get any today i am feeling un loved, (sob!) so thanks to everyone who reviewed, im only still writin this for you.**_

_**So see ya next time :)**_

_**ARPWWI out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Changed? _**

**_Disclaimer: is missing_**

**_Chapter six_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I couldn't help it, I cried. The tears kept falling down my face, hot, wet tears, like waterfall. Kish held out his arms and I buried my face in his chest, taking in his warmth against the harsh cold winds and his soft comforting smell, if you asked me I won't be able to describe it but in that moment it was crystal clear and strong yet hazy and soft and the same time.

"Come on it'll be all right, were still fighting right? We haven't given up, and besides it's not over until we lose hope and give up. Come on what happened to that smile I know and love hey?" he looked down at me and lightly pulled the sides of my mouth into a smile. The tears stilled slightly and I gasped silently for air. He removed a hand from around my waist and reached out to wipe my tears.

Who would've ever thought, (every Kiichigo fan) that Kish would be the only one to really understand me, that I could grow to lov… uh care about, him. I felt my heart crumble a bit when I realised he probably wasn't doing this because he still loved me, I was probably just a charity case to him, somebody to be pitied, comforted, but not respected or loved; he was just another person to leave me. He looked down at me and smiled softly, "it's okay kitten, I'm here, you're not alone, never again."

Much as those were the words I wanted to hear, they just proved my pity theory. I pulled away slightly and turned away and started walking away from him, until my temper got the better of me. "You can stop pretending!"

He looked at me genuinely confused and hurt, "Pretending? I don't under…"

"That you care about me, okay? I get it nobody does. I'm just somebody left to be pitied, comforted, but not cared about, I'm just broken, probably beyond repair."

Understanding dawned across his face as he said, "kitten I'm not pretending, I do still care about you."

"No! No you don't, nobody does, not really. I'm alone, I'll always be alone. Just don't try and change that out of pity!"

A look of anger and exasperation crossed his face as he snapped back, "well it's not like you were ever all kind and sympathetic when you hurt me all those times, its not like you've ever carted about my feelings!"

"But you're not alone! I am! You have your brothers, I'm completely alone, and I'm terrified all the time. I just want to go sit in a corner and never leave, never get up, you don't get it! No one really cares, the others just pity me, their concerned about me, but they're still always putting themselves and the others before me. I'm first for no one, NO ONE!

I'm stuck in this pool of darkness, and there is nobody there too pull me out. no one will put up with darkness just to love me there isn't anyone insane enough to do that. So please don't pretend to love me or care about me because its hurts too much!"

The anger drained away from his face leaving a soft expression I couldn't read. "Why, why does it hurt so badly, why does it hurt you as badly as you hurt me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" silence; did I really just say what I thought I said?

**_Kish's POV _**

Silence; did she really say what I thought she said? Wow. "L-Look, I um… I just uh…" I looked at her in astonishment as she tried to give an explanation for what she just said. When she couldn't say anything, let alone look me in the eye, she gulped and I could see tears forming in her eyes as she turned away. "Wait!" she didn't stop walking so I ran forwards and grabbed her waist making her turn to face me.

She glared up at me through her glossy, tear filled eyes. I bent forwards and faster than lightning I captured her lips in mine. I felt a deep powerful heat all the way down to my feet in their converse. I slowly started to hover with my arms still around Ichigo making her rise up with me. I put all my desperation, feelings, hurt, confusion, happiness and love into the kiss letting her into my deepest feelings and emotions. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her slowly start to kiss me back; I felt her tears, her passion, her anger, pain and sadness at the same time as happiness, joy and love.

All those emotions that had been pent up inside her and me came out in the kiss. I deepened it, my tongue entering her mouth, I felt her move her hands from her side to place them around my neck and pull me in closer to her and the kiss. We stayed there for about five minutes kissing as though our lives depended on it.

I broke the kiss softly and moved my head back a little to look into her eyes, "my feelings aren't fake, I love you." She smiled slightly at me, a real smile, not a sardonic, sarcastic one or a smirk, not a mask of pain but a smile. I felt a bubble of happiness rise up from inside me as I grinned back, she had left her dark corner.

"I know I love you too," I grinned at her one last time and kissed her again. And we stood there kissing softly on the windy rooftop. I was happy, for now.

* * *

_**OMG SORRY! i didnt review at all yesterday! i feel really bad about it! sorry! so anyway ive had over 359 readers but only about 11 reviews 3 favs and 5 follows! please review guys im feeling all down, i might have to start sitting in a corner tearing paper for a hamster house, (see Ouran high school host club chapter eighteen for more details on crazy depression stuff) so please review. and im sorry, i might have to stop updating every day! but ill try! ;)**_

_**See ya! :)**_

_**ARPWWI out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Changed?_**

**_Disclaimer: is on holiday._**

**_Chapter seven_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

"What's up with Kish?" I looked up to find Pudding and Tart looking at me expectantly.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's been bouncing around the place, it's not normal!"

"Well I don't know, we're going out now but that's all I can think of that's happened, why?" they both gaped at me open mouthed for a second before I asked, "speaking of which, what's the latest with you two, how did sharing a bed last night go?" they both went crimson as I smirked at them, "well?"

"it was okay we both slept on the floor in sleeping bags and chatted until late last night, then this morning we left early to steal some candy from the smashed up local shops! And then this morning Taru-Taru asked me to be his... Mmumuh…" she mumbled as Tart quickly covered her mouth with his hand, "and he asked you to do what?"

"I ASKED HER OUT OKAY?!"

"Good for you kid!"

"Quit calling me kid old hag!"

"Oh grow up midget!"

"So I wonder if Lettuce and Pai are going out yet."

I looked down at Pudding in surprise, "Lettuce as in our Lettuce and Pai as in that Pai, as in Lettuce and Pai, Lettuce and Pai. Wow, didn't see that coming, like at all. Meh it's their lives, hey how bout you kids go to that games store across in that other mall and nick a couple of games, I think Pai's gotten the computer working now."

They both grinned at me and sped off, but then they turned back, "I'm glad you're back to normal old hag."

"Yeah it's all strange seeing you sad and moody even though it's been months."

I rolled my eyes, "come on you sentimental twerps go steal some stuff already!" I grinned at them as they sped away holding hands. It's strange seeing Pudding all grown up but hey, at least she's happy I guess.

"Hey Ichigo?" I turned around to see Lettuce standing there,

"what's up?"

she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry about this morning, I don't know what's going on and it's your life and all, I guess I was just worried, so I'm sorry." She bowed her head, letting her green hair fall in front of her face.

I grinned and pulled her up into a hug, "hey no sweat it's my fault too. Though I was wondering, what's the story behind you and Pai?"

she blushed , "well you see um what happened was… this morning after you left we got talking and he let slip that he loved me so I told him that I loved him too, and then he kissed me and asked me out. so were going out now."

I rolled my eyes, "great but since Zakuro and Keiichiro are dating and so are Mint and Ryou, this place is starting to seem like less of a base and more of a dating service, god with all this drama it's like all that war stuff is missing or something. But hey everyone's happy so I guess that's all that matters, right?" she grinned at me and we got up and walked into the food court just as Ryou looked at the scene and swore loudly, "what's up?"

"There's an invasion, a big one, so its time, Tokyo mew mew go!"

"You say that so often its lost all meaning!"

"Just go!" and there's all that war stuff we were missing.

**_Kish's POV_**

"Tokyo mew mew go!" here we go another battle. There goes my bright happy, I'm going out with Ichigo bubble but, it's time for battle. I ran into Leamon on my way out, "where do you think you're going?"

"To fight with the mews."

"No you're not, I'm the leader of your sector and I can kick you out if I want."

"Fine cause I quit."

"You can't quit! This is our fight, the one you have to fight?"

"Have to? I don't have to fight. Cause in life there is fighting for what's right and fighting for what is easy. So this is me fighting for what's right." And I walked away again.

but this time, for once. I didn't look back.

* * *

_**hey guys i literally wrote this at the last minute, i was loaded down with homework so i forgot bout it but heres todays chappie, now im on 453 views and about 14 reviews, 3 favs and 7 follows :'( this isnt funny anymore guys. though i must admit im impressed cause there are viewers in serbia and poland and israel and all over so if they can actually read this, then im impresssed. but just cause im impressed doesnt mean i dont NEED reviews. im on review withdrawral syndrome i need reviews caus ethis dieses has a bad worst case, that case is deleting a story, shock horror. so soz bout the short chappie and tommorrow dont look good either, unless i get revies, hint , hitn ;) but thanks to soccer geek who im pretty sure has reviewed every chapter, yay! **_

_**c ya next time ;)**_

_**ARPTWI out!**_


End file.
